Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Compressor flowpaths have been generally constructed form conical segments, i.e. piecewise linear, that continually reduce the flowpath annulus area from inlet to outlet. These flowpaths are relatively easy to design and manufacture, however, these flowpaths do not use the flowpath convergence, i.e. area reduction, as effectively as possible, and also waste significant convergence in the vaneless or bladeless gaps, or both between compressor airfoil rows.